Comba
Le Comba est une unité d'infanterie spéciale Corpus. Comme l'Homme d'Équipage Zéro, le Comba est capable de projeter une aura de son casque qui interrompt les pouvoirs des Warframe, à la différence près que cette aura est invisible et ne perturbe que certaines classes. L'aura brouille également l'ATH du joueur s'il se trouve à portée ; cela peut servir d'indicateur que l'aura du Comba est active. A Comba's loadout is modular, and they can be equipped with one type of nullification Aura combined with a different weapon loadout. There are four classes of nullification auras, and four types of weapons that Combas can equip, thus there are sixteen different possible combinations of loadouts possible for Combas, making them unpredictable in the field. Comportement Aura Comba have access to 4 different nullification auras, each disrupting only a certain category of Warframe powers within a 15 meter radius. Each type of aura is emitted by the Comba's helmet, whose design changes depending on the aura equipped, allowing them to be identified visually. Armes Each Comba can be equipped with one of the following weapons in combination with any of the four different auras above: *'Swarmer': Swarmer-type Comba are equipped with Detrons, however their versions have a slower flight speed, can home in on targets, and deal damage instead of . *'Seeker': These Comba are equipped with Angstrum rocket launchers loaded with target-seeking missiles that deal damage on impact. These rockets move slower, and are fired in bursts of three to four. *'Whip': Designed for close-quarters fighting, these Comba use Lecta electric whips. *'Energy Shield': Primarily defensive in nature, these Comba can deploy elliptical energy shields in front of them that block all incoming attacks. They can be identified by the large emitters on their forearms. In a pinch, they will attack by swinging their emitters at nearby targets, dealing damage. |-|Nul= thumb|200px A Nul Comba disrupts Buff & Debuff-type powers. They wear tall, boxy helms with a blue, cross-shaped light strip. |-|Sap= thumb|200px A Sap Comba disrupts Damage-type powers. They wear a visor consisting of a long, protruding box, while the lower half of their face remains exposed. |-|Slo= thumb|200px A Slo Comba disrupts Mobility-type powers. They wear tall, boxy helms with a single white, vertical light strip in the middle. }} Astuces *The Comba's helmets emit a distinct pinging sound that can alert players to their position within 50 meters, giving ample warning as to their presence. *Since their nullification powers are tied to their helmets, a Comba's nullification field can be disabled by shooting off their helmets. *The Comba (and their counterparts the Scrambus) may easily be found on high level Corpus controlled planets such as Neptune or Pluto. Divers *The Comba (and their counterparts the Scrambus) are the first enemies in Warframe to have both male and female versions. They are also the first Corpus enemies to feature females. *They are the first enemy type introduced whose special ability can be disabled without killing them, in this case shooting off their helmets. Catégorie:Ennemi Catégorie:Corpus Catégorie:Update 17